


All In

by sciencegurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencegurl/pseuds/sciencegurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer play a poker game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

It was Michael and Lucifer’s weekly poker game. Michael went all in on a four of a kind and was waiting for his opponent to call or fold. Lucifer looked like he was deep in thought. It occurred to Michael that he didn't usually take this long to choose to play a hand. Lucifer’s face lit up like he had made his decision. 

Lucifer pushed all of his chips in the middle of the table. Then, he took a small box out of his pocket and put it on top of his chips. Opening the box, Lucifer said, “I’m all in if you are.” The box had a silver engagement ring inside. 

Michael hadn't been expecting that at all. Lucifer hadn't shown any signs that he was planning this. Then again, he had a good poker face. “Yes, I’m all in too!” Michael put the ring on. 

“Aren't you going to show your hand?” 

“No, we both won.” Michael concluded that Lucifer would have proposed when they moved in together six months ago but had held off to prove to Michael that he would stick around. It was worth the wait.


End file.
